


I'm Alive

by multicoloredpens



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloredpens/pseuds/multicoloredpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little bit of something I've been working on but wanted to share what I have so far. Very short. Both Sakura and Sasuke could stand to learn a few things about each other. And about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

This was the end. This was what dying felt like. Cold creeping and settling into her bones. Sakura knew that unless a miracle happened, she would die here. In the mud, shivering, rain still falling from weeping clouds.

Sakura's blood seeped from various wounds mixing with the muck. She'd been on a routine mission to a small village when her team was attacked by rogue ninja on the return journey to Konoha. Her team fought hard. However, a lucky blow took the captain down. She'd performed enough healing to get him on his feet, but he was out of the fight. They had needed to get him out of there. She'd ordered the rest of her team to take the captain and return to Konoha. They had protested of course, Sakura didn't give them a choice, she was already running headlong into the remaining enemy.

She'd fought. She even managed to kill each bastard. She didn't come away unscathed though. Her chakra extremely low and wounds dangerously close to bleeding out. She'd fallen face first into the mud. Sakura cursed. Poison.

Sakura opened dulling eyes and gazed across the tilted ground. Her body soaking with water and mud. A shuddering breath escaped her lips. This was the end.

A tear slipped from her left eye and trailed across the bridge of her nose. Her vision blurred and darkened. However, Sakura was able to discern feet clad in shinobi boots walking toward her. Had she missed one? Had her team come back for her?

Soon the feet were directly in front of her. Clothing rustled. A hand pushed her bangs away for her face. Sakura forced her eyes upward. The last glimpse she had before losing consciousness was of swirling black and red. Sharingan eyes.


End file.
